


Pillowtalk

by sweetchul



Category: MasiWoon - Fandom
Genre: M/M, MasiWoon - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-16
Updated: 2019-06-16
Packaged: 2020-05-12 18:52:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19235074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetchul/pseuds/sweetchul





	Pillowtalk

-  
前两日在sns评论了崔始源之后金钟云就没再主动联系他了，说什么Pink Magic登陆雅加达的话就见面，那不是还得再过两天才能见到。

金钟云有一些置气，他也明白要崔始源这两天从巴厘岛飞回首尔再和他一起飞雅加达不太现实，但每次一碰到关于崔始源的事他都属于不讲道理的那一类人，最直接的赌气方式就是不理人。

在飞机上神童提了一句“始源也是今晚到”，发现没能得到身旁人的回应时，他就发现金钟云的情绪不太好，正在纳闷这哥和始源最近关系怎么这么微妙，就听见金钟云说“知道了”。

“哥最近和始源吵架了？”

“没有。”

那就是单方面的赌气了。

他没再多什么，见金钟云开始戴上耳机闭目养神，他也转过头休息了。

到雅加达是晚上十点过，再到酒店已经是可以直接休息的时间了，金钟云本来在飞机上的时候也还在耍小脾气，但此时此刻他唯一想做的事情就是见到崔始源。

“哥，早点休息哦，都快十二点了。”

其实也才十一点过一点，这个时间对于金钟云来说睡觉是不太可能的，但崔始源不一样，他没什么熬夜的坏毛病。

做好决定不去找崔始源之后金钟云就回了房间开始刷sns，一打开就看见置顶的ins story有崔始源的更新。

这家伙，也不问问自己到没到酒店，刚被压下去的情绪此时又有一点上来了。

shave or not？

虽然说之前金钟云对于他刮不刮胡子的态度是随你开心就好，但这时候他真的哪哪都不顺心，手指一抖直接按了那个“Yes”。

7:3，好家伙。

刚刚打开sns本来是想要发自拍，突然就被崔始源的ins story打乱了秩序，发了照片后金钟云觉得自己这一次的翻译器应该没有出错，就打开微博准备瞧一瞧评论，虽然说他几乎什么也看不懂。

他被评论里的粉色头像给震住了。

一群粉丝要有多可爱才能都换成一样的头像给自己应援呀，干脆自己也换上好了。

刚刚因为崔始源不来找自己而带来的不快乐又消失了。

-  
崔始源打开sns想看看投票结果，看到7:3的时候只想删掉这一条民意调查假装什么事也没发生过。

当时他问金钟云要不要刮胡子时他可是说的只要自己开心就好，突然就想耍赖直接不刮了。

一往下继续刷新就看见金钟云刚发的自拍，白色外套，敞开的，里面没有穿衣服。

崔始源一下就有反应了。

他放下手机去洗手间冷静了二十分钟才重新躺回床上，刚刚有那么一瞬间都想直接去金钟云的房间找他了。

明天是演唱会，还要彩排，要忍住。

他打开手机找出金钟云的聊天框显示上一次对话是在两天前，是他发送过去的一条晚安，已读未回。

他猜金钟云是在跟他闹脾气，但他确实不知道这是为何。

又点开了刚刚金钟云发在sns上的自拍，虽然手臂遮挡住了一部分，但他仍然熟悉到底哪一个位置曾经留下过他的吻痕，手机遮住的地方也是一个极其敏感的地方，稍微碰一下就能让金钟云整个人软下去。

大概又要去一次洗手间了。

-  
第二天一早天还没怎么亮金钟云就从酒店健身房锻炼完回到房间，草草冲了个澡还没吹干头发就听见有人在敲门。

才六点过谁会这个点来敲门。

“谁呀？”

问话之际他匆忙套了件无袖的背心就朝门口走去。

“是我。”

崔始源啊。

门一打开金钟云就愣住了，晚上就演唱会了这咋还没把胡子刮了？

刚想开口问他怎么还不刮胡子，崔始源就挤进房间把门关上一把抱住了他，胡渣在他锁骨上蹭了蹭，真的很扎人。

“扎人…”

“刚洗了澡？”

“嗯五点过去健身房了。”

“这么早...昨晚几点睡的？”

“一点过吧。”

“我也是。”

“你怎么也...”

崔始源也不让他把话说完，直接吻了上去。

“唔...你干嘛呢！”

“我都这么明显了哥还不明白我要干嘛吗…”

“下午还有彩排，晚上还有演唱会。”

“还早...”

说完他左手钻进金钟云宽松的衣服向他的后腰探去，一路顺着脊柱向上最后停在了蝴蝶骨的位置。

“怎么又瘦了？上周还跟我说有好好在吃东西...”

“真的有好好吃...”

“骗人。”

“怎么不讲道理呢你？”

“你这两天生气不是也很不讲道理？”

“我是因为...”

“因为什么？”

“没什么。”

见金钟云什么都不说，崔始源也很无奈，他和金钟云在一起以来他最怕的就是金钟云有事却不愿意告诉他。

他有时候不忍心去逼金钟云说他不想说的话，但每次都这样的话总有一天会疲惫，所有的心事堆积在一起，总有一天会爆发出较大的矛盾。

他见金钟云情绪应该还算稳定，就悄悄捏了一下他的侧腰。

果然还是个敏感的位置，金钟云一下就全身颤抖了一下，紧接着抬起头狠狠瞪了崔始源一眼。

“哥，说出来吧，为什么生气。”

“没什么大事…”

“你不说的话我会惩罚你的。”

“都说了没...啊！”

崔始源这次真的没打算再放过金钟云，他直接在金钟云锁骨的位置不轻不重地咬了一下。

手上的动作也没停下，崔始源撩起金钟云的上衣将左手移向了胸前那处粉红，再轻轻捏了一下。

“不行...崔始源，下午得彩排...”

“哥，你都有反应了。”

“我自己能...”

“你什么时候才能需要我一下？”

“...什么？”

“哥今天别想逃了。”

不等金钟云开口崔始源就把人抱起来向房间里走去，金钟云两只腿只能紧紧环住崔始源的腰才能不让自己往下滑。

被放倒在床上时金钟云还想再挣扎一下却发现无济于事，崔始源脱了他的上衣，手又直接往他身下探去想要再脱他的裤子。

“哥，我好想你，几天没见就想到发疯，昨晚就想来找你，为什么要发那种照片到sns，我恨不得把你关起来只有我能看...”

“你...”

“告诉我为什么闹脾气。”

对于粉丝，金钟云非常擅于表达自己的爱意，但是对于崔始源，却恰恰相反，他爱得不行却难以用言语去述说他到底有多爱崔始源。

“我只是...想早点见到你。”

“是因为我说等你到雅加达再见面吗？”

“是我太无理取闹了吧？其实我不会真的让你马上飞回来见我，我只是...想听你说要不要现在回来这种话罢了。”

“为什么不告诉我？”

“挺傻吧这样。”

“不...抱歉，哥。”

“干嘛道歉？”

“是我没想到你希望我回来见你。”

“是我要求太过分了吧？”

“不会...”

崔始源终于不再维持着撑在金钟云身上的姿势，他俯下身去亲吻那个让他恨不得把世界上所有的美好都交付于他的人。

一开始只是蜻蜓点水，金钟云在第一次快要喘不过气时终于忍不住伸手去解崔始源的衬衣扣子。

“皮带也解了吧。”

这话说得金钟云耳根泛红，他抬眼瞪了一下崔始源还是将手抚上了那鼓起的一处，甚至都能感觉到它在发烫。

“我就是，看见哥就...”

“那要是在外面怎么办？丢死人了。”

“在外面我能忍，你说这只有我们俩我忍给谁看。”

金钟云笑了，这还是从刚才到现在崔始源第一次见他笑。

“在床上还敢这么对我笑...”

“会怎么样？”

“哥会下不了床。”

金钟云刚想逗他，还没来得及伸手，裤子就被崔始源褪到了脚踝处，他刚才洗完澡，还没穿内裤。

“刚刚太急了就没...”

“哥这么性感只能给我看，知道了吗？”

“知道了你快...唔！”

大腿内侧突然被崔始源的胡渣扎得生疼，再加上舌头炽热滚烫的触感，金钟云已经快分不清到底是哪种感觉让他叫出了声。

崔始源再次撑起身子将金钟云的大腿分开，右手在床头柜上扒拉了一番，还好酒店的润滑剂还算好找。

“唔...”

金钟云胳膊搭在额头上只感受到身下传来的一瞬间的冰凉，紧接就是异物入侵的不适感，还在崔始源动作还算温柔，才让金钟云没什么痛感。

第二根手指进入的时候也还算顺利，崔始源似乎摸清了金钟云所有的致命点，他的手指每抽动一下都能感觉到身下的人在极力掩饰自己的颤抖。

“哥不要忍着...”

在第三根手指准备探入时金钟云吃痛地发出了一声难忍的呻吟，两个人大概一个月都没有做过了，金钟云忙着新的solo，崔始源的新剧也刚杀青不久。知道他哥怕痛，崔始源想着等等再进去，却没想到金钟云说没关系。

“可是刚刚把哥弄疼了。”

“还好，没有很疼...”

“那我继续了，哥没问题吧…？”

“别废话了你。”

见他哥还有力气跟他顶嘴，大概是真的没啥问题，三根手指在金钟云的暖穴内壁不停地摩擦按压，几乎所有的敏感之处都没被落下，一开始略微干涩的穴口此时已经湿润到能滴出水。

手指抽出来的一瞬间金钟云大脑有一秒钟的放空，他双手下意识地去抓崔始源的肩没想到却抓了个空。

“呜...”

也不知道是不是条件反射，金钟云这一声不满的呜咽让崔始源差一点就直接闯了进去，他最爱金钟云在床上的这种样子，也最恨这种样子，他娇艳欲滴，他引人坠入深渊。

“这么着急吗哥…”

“你每次都这样...”

“我怕弄疼你。”

“进...进来。”

“好好好…”

崔始源刚进去一点时金钟云就开始有点不适了，之前跟崔始源做爱时他每一次没忍住喊痛的结果就是崔始源心疼得不得了，什么也不说就从他身体里退出去，再将他搂进怀里不停地说那就不做了，尽管崔始源的下体仍然肿胀，他也不会为难金钟云一分一毫。

“哥？难受吗？”

“不难受...”

“我慢点。”

“嗯…”

崔始源的动作真的足够温柔了，他当然想直接在金钟云身体里横冲直撞，但那样只会让金钟云痛到不行。

等到完全将自己的巨物送进金钟云湿润的后穴，崔始源的额头上已经有了一层薄薄的汗水，他一开始只是缓慢地在金钟云体内抽动着，等到金钟云身体完全放松了他才逐渐加快速度。

做爱时最好的催情药大抵就是爱人在你耳边的呢喃细语，崔始源早就发现了金钟云有这个坏毛病，就是一被伺候舒服了就要在崔始源耳边用他那独特的低沉嗓音说出让人脸红心跳的情话，而当事人自己却完全不觉得害羞。

“始源啊...”

“嗯？”

“我真的很爱你呀…”

崔始源知道他又在传达那些平时说不出口的快要溢出的爱意，他知道金钟云这个人对其他的弟弟都能很轻易地就说出爱你这种话，他也明白，两种爱意并不一样，只有在两人水乳交融之时那个完全属于他的金钟云才会毫无保留地对他展现出“我真的很需要你”的样子。

因为是艺人，能有这种时刻对于崔始源来说已经是莫大的欣慰，他们无法对世人说出那埋藏在心底的爱意，崔始源自己不怕承受这一切，他只是怕金钟云受委屈。

“你怎么在发呆...”

“哥，我也真的好爱你。”

这一次崔始源没有等金钟云给他一个回答，就猛地将自己送入到了温暖之地的最深处，被炽热爱意包裹的真实触感让崔始源第一次在金钟云面前落下了眼泪。

“呀...始源，怎么哭了呢？”

“没什么，没什么...”

“其实早就已经不委屈了，真的。”

“我会好好保护哥的，别再自己担着了，你可以分一半给我的，全部扔给我也没问题。”

“这像话吗，我可是哥哥。”

“那哥哥接下来别再想其他的了，专心和弟弟做爱怎么样？”

金钟云只是双手环住了崔始源的脖子，重重地吻了上去，搭在崔始源腰间的双腿也不自觉地紧了紧。

不知道是不是自己的错觉，金钟云只觉得崔始源的动作越来越急促，一下下的撞击精准无误地出现在金钟云甬道里的每一处曾经让他到达顶点的的位置，他终于不再隐忍，他只想在每一个能和崔始源待在一起的时间里和他不顾一切，疯狂冒险。

做爱这种事情，污秽，但又最圣洁。

这是第一次，崔始源射在了金钟云体内，一股股白浊的液体从金钟云的身后溢出，他只觉得这样的金钟云美得不可方物。

他低下头轻轻吻了一下金钟云耳骨上的那颗痣，再低声说了一句我爱你。

是无论如何都美得惊心动魄的人啊。

-  
两人顺其自然地一起洗了澡，沐浴露泡沫落在金钟云粉色的头发上时崔始源差点就又把人按在墙上来一发，要不是马上要彩排了，他可能真的就这么做了。

“你还不准备刮胡子？”

“哥我好累...”

“我不累？”

“哥帮我刮吧。”

“几岁的人了还要人给你刮胡子。”

“好不好嘛，哥...”

“知道了知道了，先把裤子穿上。”

金钟云一边拿了一条浴巾裹在腰上，一边在洗漱台前拿了自己的刮胡刀在清洗，完全没注意穿好裤子的崔始源已经站在了自己身后，还没来得及反应就被一把抱上了洗手台。

“喂...干嘛！”

“想看哥的脸。”

“把泡沫给我。”

“喏。”

“抬头。”

崔始源这时候还挺听话，金钟云叫他干嘛他就干嘛。

“你现在好像个圣诞老人。”

“那需要圣诞老人给你袜子里塞礼物吗？”

“不要，我要每天走上起床都看见圣诞老人。”

“难度有点大…但圣诞老人一定会尽力的。”

“我还要每晚睡觉都有圣诞老人在我身边跟我说晚安。”

“哥...”

“嗯。”

“你说的这些，都会实现的，圣诞老人向你保证。”

“要是食言我就不要这个圣诞老人了。”

“不会的，嘶...刮到肉了。”

“谁让你自己不刮...先拿这个敷一下。”

“疼...”

“这就疼了？”

“真的疼...”

金钟云被他逗笑了，拿走他手里的毛巾就凑上去轻轻吻了一下刚刚刮破的伤口。

“还疼吗？”

“不疼了。”

“好了，洗一下脸。”

“刚刚童哥给我打电话了，说一会儿彩排，你电话打不通。”

“打不通就找你？”

“我说我联系一下你。”

“大概真的要等到我们都退...”

“嘘...不许说，只看现在好吗？”

几秒钟的沉默，让崔始源有些慌了神，还好金钟云没让他等太久。

“好。”

“换衣服吧，去彩排了。”

至于手机打不通，没听见铃声的理由金钟云已经在神童那里用了无数次了，但依旧屡试不爽。

-  
上台前在化妆间休息时两个人并没有靠很近，金钟云在化妆台前坐着刷sns，崔始源则是不放过任何一个可以健身的机会练了起来。

本来这时候也没刷出多少有意思的更新，一抬眼就看见崔始源在不远处一边练肌肉一边和身旁的人说说笑笑。

像个小傻子。

金钟云也只是拿起手机进行了对崔始源无数次中的其中一次偷拍，放大的镜头更容易显得手在抖，不过也藏不住拍视频的人对镜头那边的人满腔的爱意。

喜欢这种感情，是最藏不住的。

在人群面前两个人都不会对对方表现出过多的关心和在意，但有时真的会忍不住传递一个眼神，一个手势。

金钟云的应援棒坏掉时正好是在Shining Star坐在崔始源右边的那一part，他甩了甩手里的应援棒见还没亮时他自然而然的就朝崔始源望了过去，撇了撇嘴，想告诉他应援棒坏了。

伸手晃了晃手里的应援棒，几乎是下一秒，崔始源就将自己手里的应援棒伸了过来，和他碰了一下，他笑了笑又将手收了回去。

心里的欢喜不能再更多了，再多就要装不下了。

就连崔始源后来再偷偷看向他他都没有察觉到。

满心欢喜，被爱人注视，再看着台下可爱的女孩们，这大概就是金钟云此时此刻全部的幸福吧。

-  
演唱会结束后没有人不是累到走不动路，房门被轻轻敲响时金钟云以为自己听错了，打开门发现果然是崔始源时他将人扑了个满怀。

“你的圣诞老人来实现你的愿望了。”

fin.  
by：72


End file.
